1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for electronic data, and in particular, to a storage device of nonvolatile memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk is a necessary storage device for various kinds of electronic apparatuses. The rotation speed and capacity of the hard disk are increased continuously. However, when the disk and spindle of the hard disk rotate at a high speed, the vibration-damping effect of the hard disk may be reduced. Thus, the hard disk may suffer damage easily due to external impacts. Thus, in order to increase the vibration-damping effect of the storage device, a nonvolatile storage device is proposed in place of traditional hard disks.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional nonvolatile storage device 1a, which includes a casing 11a and a circuit board 12a. The circuit board 12a is fixed in the casing 11a. The circuit board 12a is electrically connected with a flash memory 121a, a control chip 122a and a connecting interface 123a. The connecting interface 123a is made according to the standard of serial advanced technology attachment. The connecting interface 123a protrudes outside the casing 11a. The exterior of the connecting interface 123a is connected to a latch 124a. The surface of the latch 124a is provided with a pair of spaced protrusions 1241a. 
As shown in FIG. 2, the connecting interface 123a is inserted into a connector 2a and electrically connected thereto. The protrusions 1241a of the latch 124 protrude into corresponding openings 21a of the connector 2a to lock the connector 2a, so that the connecting interface 123a can be positioned in the connector 2a firmly.
Please refer to FIG. 3. When a user intends to remove the connecting interface 123a from the connector 2a, the user has to press the latch 124a to make the protrusions 1241a to remove from the openings 21a first. Then, the user pulls upwards the connecting interface 123a out of the connector 2a. However, during this process, the fingers of the user may be obstructed by the components near the connector 2a, which makes the user feel inconvenient in operation.
Therefore, in view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his expert experience and delicate researches so as to solve the drawbacks in prior art.